Systems and methods for searching for and presenting available data on the Internet are well known. Network based content publishers index and curate hundreds of thousands to millions of pages based on structured data associated with the pages. Individuals may therefore search for, and be presented with, published online content in organized browse pages. A challenge associated with creating such organized browse pages is generating relevant page titles for each of the potentially millions of browse pages.
Conventionally, network based content publishers may have associated page titles which are linked to particular browse pages, or alternatively, may simply display queries along with structured data as a page title.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.